


My Little Misbegotten

by kiwiana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/kiwiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby will come for you. She’ll help you, just like she always has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Misbegotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sendthewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendthewolves/gifts).



> Spoilers through to episode 5.14. Title is from a Dresden Dolls song. 
> 
> None of the Supernatural characters belong to me, or I'd be a lot richer than I am.
> 
> Originally published on LiveJournal 2010-02-14.
> 
> de_nugis at LJ remixed this fic for Kamikaze Remix 2010, I highly suggest you check it out: http://kamikazeremix.livejournal.com/39298.html

The chains bite deep into your wrists, rubbing the skin raw. It’s good, though; the pain is something you can focus on. You can feel the blood coursing through your veins. It feels like power, like revival. The part of you with good intentions, the part that begged your brother to strap you down to keep you away, is long gone. Now, there’s only hunger.

Your screams bounce off the empty walls, a cacophony of names. You call for Dean, for Castiel, for Bobby; the three people—technically speaking—your world has shrunk to. As the desperation sinks in, you find yourself calling for Jessica, dead for getting too close to you; for your parents, dead for love and loyalty. You even beg for Ruby, although her name hasn’t crossed your lips since River Pass.

Ruby will come for you. She’ll help you, just like she always has.

* * *

It could be hours later, or it could be days, but you finally see her.

She’s leaning against the wall watching you scream, a small smirk on her face; her eyes rake over you appreciatively as she moves towards you. A warmth spreads through your chest as you realise she’s  _proud_  of you; you try to smile at her through the fire in your veins. It’s hard to remember, with her here in front of you, why you ever wanted her gone. You gasp her name,  _Ruby_. It feels good on your tongue, like a prayer. She’d hate it if you said that to her, though.

She straddles your hips, running a hand through your hair.  _Such a good boy_ , she murmurs, smiling.  _Doesn’t this feel good?_

“Help me,” you gasp, halfway between a demand and a plea. Her smile widens until you can see her teeth. It makes her look feral, but she’s still so fucking beautiful.

She runs a fingernail along the inside of her wrist. It shouldn’t be possible to break the skin that way, but you can smell the blood as it wells up. She smiles softly at you and strokes your cheek. The gesture is surprisingly tender, but all you can focus on is the fact that it brings her wrist in contact with your lips.

The first taste is incredible. So much better than the demon muscle Famine sent you. Ruby tastes like mulled wine and power; she feels like everything you’ve been hungering for. 

_That’s it, Sammy_ , she whispers. You’re too far gone to call her out on the name she’s using.  _Come on_.

She’s worked one tiny hand into your jeans already. You don’t know if it’s the blood or the power or her, but you’re hard as hell and you push up into her touch. It’s not until she pulls her wrist away, running her hand down your throat, that your head clears enough to struggle.

“Stop,” you mutter, but all she does is laugh at you. 

_Your mouth’s saying one thing, Sam, but your body’s telling me another_. She jerks you, hard and fast; you know that as much as you want her to stop, blood and sex have always gone hand in hand with her. If you’re being honest with yourself, they’re synonymous to you, too—as much as you’ll never admit it to anyone. Which is probably why you’re pressing up against her even as the logical part of your brain, the small part that’s still awake and screaming, is telling you to get the fuck away from her.

There’s a low, bitter laugh from the corner, and Ruby’s hand freezes. You strain against your shackles, trying to see who’s there, until you hear the unmistakeable click of high-heeled shoes against the concrete floor. To your horror, you recognise the figure that comes to stand beside Ruby.

“Jess,” you groan. It could be a curse, could be a supplication; by this point, you’re beyond knowing.

Jessica smiles at you before leaning into Ruby, winding her hands into the demon’s dark hair. She runs her tongue along Ruby’s lips, waiting for her shudder before moving in to kiss her properly, passionately. Ruby’s hand is still wrapped loosely around your dick and it twitches, an involuntary reaction. Jess wraps her hand around Ruby’s and squeezes, smirking when you flinch.

_Miss me, Sam?_  she asks. You’re watching her with wary eyes, unsure. Last time you saw her, she turned out to be the devil. She looks directly at you; she knows what you’re thinking. Ruby slides her hand out from under Jess’ and steps back. Jess smiles at her before starting to move her hand along your cock.

_I’m not the Devil, Sam; not this time_ , she laughs. You grit your teeth, trying to force some of your blood—or maybe not  _your_  blood—back to your brain. Trying to make this stop, even when you know it will stop when  _they_  say so. It’s got nothing to do with you.

Maybe it never did.

_Oh, Sam_ , Jess murmurs, sounding almost wistful.  _I missed you, you know? The whole weekend you were away, I missed you so much. And I_ trusted _you..._  she sighs, speeding up the movement of her hand. You clench your fists, trying to keep your cool.

_You know what the worst part is?_  she continues.  _I would have been okay with dying for you. I would have died in a heartbeat to protect you. But the thing is,_ Sammy—she spits the name at you like a curse— _I didn’t die for love of you, did I? I died because you loved your brother more than you loved me_.

Her fingernails dig into your dick as she says it, and you can’t hold back anymore. You spill all over her hand, your stomach, your jeans; your head spins as you lean back against the table. Jess laughs at you, low and mocking. She shakes her hand once, globs of semen landing on your skin. Without a word, she turns your back on you and holds her hand out to Ruby. Ruby’s lips are parted, her skin flushed; she looks debauched, desperate. Jess licks two fingers on the hand she just had wrapped around your cock and slides them roughly into the darker girl.

You hear Ruby’s gasp of relief. You close your eyes and when you open them again, you’re alone.

You go back to screaming.


End file.
